Resurrection! Hero's Soul!
is the thirty-eighth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Adel's Perfect Gammaizer form and the only appearance of Ghost's Ore Goemon, Ore Ryoma and Ore Himiko Damashiis. It also features the final appearances of Ghost's Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, and Benkei Damashiis, Jabel's Gamma Superior form and Gyro's Gamma Ultima form. Synopsis Jabel become frustrated due to fight always lose. Jabel in vented anger by damaging the forest. Takeru and his friends tried to make Jabel quieter. Onari Takeru who asked that she only entertaining Jabel. Adel and Gammaizers appear together Takeru challenged to a fight. All the heroes spend Takeru for help. But all the heroes it easily defeated by Gammaizers. More striking the Gammaizers joined to the body of Adel. Adel became very strong. Makoto meet again with Copy Makoto. The effects of the defeat Copy Makoto into the wound for the Makoto original. Takeru tried to rebuild the trust of the heroes who lost a fight. Confidence heroes to Takeru grew after the fight Gyro together. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * , : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast *Hiker: , , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Perfect Gammaizer: *Gyro, Jabel: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost (once in Sunglasseslasher), Eyecon Driver G, Mugen, Ore (once in Sunglasseslasher), Musashi, Himiko, Ryoma, Goemon, Benkei, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Newton, Robin Hood, Edison **Specter ***Deep Specter **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Specter *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii, Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Ore Himiko Damashii, Ore Ryoma Damashii, Ore Goemon Damashii, Benkei Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii, Beethoven Damashii, Newton Damashii, Robin Damashii, Edison Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Specter Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm & Sanzo Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior **Gyro ***Gamma Ultima *'Gamma Form Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior **Gyro ***Gamma Ultima Errors *When Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii grabs Jabel, his hood stays on. But in the next shot, the hood comes off without Ghost taking it off. *When Ghost Ore Himiko Damashii was preparing the finisher in his Sunglasseslasher, with the Ore Ghost Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, instead of saying "Mega Omega Shine!", it says the "Omega Shine!" sound. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 5.9% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 21 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 13 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini, Edison, Goemon, Grimm, Sanzo) *First appearance of **Ghost Musashi Damashii since Episode 11 **Ghost Edison Damashii since Episode 13 **Ghost Robin Damashii since Episode 16 **Ghost Newton Damashii since Episode 15 **Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii since Episode 29 **Ghost Beethoven Damashii since Episode 11 **Ghost Benkei Damashii since Episode 29 *This is the last time Takeru transforms directly into Ghost Grateful Damashii. **It is also the only time Ghost changes from: ***Ore Goemon Damashii to Benkei Damashii. ***Beethoven Damashii to Newton Damashii. ***Newton Damashii to Robin Damashii. ***Robin Damashii to Edison Damashii. ***Edison Damashii to Grateful Damashii. **It is also the last time Ghost changes from ***Benkei Damashii to Billy the Kid Damashii. ***Billy the Kid Damashii to Beethoven Damashii *Ghost uses all his Eyecons and the Eyecon Driver G in this episode. *This is the first time since Grateful Damashii's debut that Ghost summons Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Grimm and Sanzo from the Eyecon Driver G. **It is also the first time since Episode 24 that Ghost summons Robin and Goemon from the Eyecon Driver G. **It is also the first time since Episode 25 that Ghost summons Benkei from the Eyecon Driver G. **It is also the first time since Episode 27 that Ghost summons Himiko from the Eyecon Driver G. *This is the last time Ghost summons Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Grimm and Sanzo from the Eyecon Driver G. **It is also the last time Ghost summons all 15 of the Parka Ghosts from the Eyecon Driver G *This marks the only time all of Ghost's Transient forms (Ore, Toucon Boost, Grateful and Mugen) have been used in one episode. *This marks the only time all of Ghost's heroic forms have been used in his Ore Transient form. **This also marks that Ghost has used 14 forms (Discounting the upgrades) at least in one episode. *This is the only time Ghost wields the Sunglasseslasher in 3 forms that use the basic Ore Transient suit (Ore Goemon Damashii, Ore Ryoma Damashii and Ore Himiko Damashii). *Takeru had previously seemingly used the Goemon Eyecon while untransformed to automatically assume the Toucon Transient suit (though a brief glimpse of the Toucon Boost Parka Ghost may suggest otherwise), but here his Toucon Boost-themed Damashii don't invoke the Toucon Boost Transient when he assumes them from already in the Ore Transient. This may suggest either a particularly complex manner by which the Damashii and Transients are related, or simply that Takeru has mastered using his forms by now and simply chose not to use Toucon Boost's power. *This is the only time that all 15 heroes have performed a Rider Kick. *The second time, after Episode 33, that the opening song was used as an insert theme, as the series lacked actual insert themes. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 10 features episodes 38-42: Resurrection! Hero's Soul!, Opposition! Father & Daughter!, Courage! Tragic Resolution!, Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! and Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 復活！英雄の魂！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 復活！英雄の魂！ References Category:New Form Episode